


Seductuve Oasis

by RandomJaz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomJaz/pseuds/RandomJaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desiring a change of scenery, Katara Travels to the Fire nation to try her luck as a dancer. The townspeople and their prince take a special liking to the exotic visitor who takes refuge in the palace after an attack on the streets. Slight AU. , ZukoxKatara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for reading and please let me know your thoughts :) More feedback= quicker updates. I don't like to aimlessly write, I like to know what you guys think of what's going on. The first chapter to all my stories tend to be short, sorry!

The Fire Nation was so much different than the Water Nation...everything was red and vivid. Simply being there set off a feeling of urgency in me. The palace was decorated with large expanses of shiny black obsidian draped with miles of red fabrics. The overwhelming shades of scarlet and crimson were not something I'd warm up to anytime soon... Blue was definitely a calmer color, so that's what I wore to dance.

Wanting to get away from my lands for a brief period of time I ventured out to see the other Nations starting with the Fire Nation. Against the wishes of my family, I left. Nothing but the clothes on my back and my bag accompanied me on my journey. The silky cobalt fabrics I wore stuck out like a sore thumb among the sea of civilians wearing traditional Fire Nation colors and I found myself missing my home rather soon but adamantly stayed.

I spent the first morning wandering in search of a street band, shrinking under the scrutinizing eyes of those who looked my way. Once afternoon grazed the horizon I situated myself along a spacious road where an older gentleman played a flute and dropped my bag, leaving the flap open. Giving little regard to the old man's confusion, I nodded for him to continue.

I began swaying to the music and danced slowly. Raising my arm above my head I picked up pace as the old man caught on to what I was doing and played more rhythmic tune. Passerbies stopped to watch me, intrigued. My movement was smooth and flowing like water, unlike their street performers who moved like coursing flames.

Immersed in my performance, I hadn't noticed the men standing at the edge of the crowd. Dressed in armor incrested with the royal symbol. Watchers threw coins in my bag, generous amounts. Amongst the rows of red, I was a gem. They watched layers of blue and silver draped along my waist and breasts swing with the graceful momentum I danced with.

The old man's tune soon ended and I bowed respectfully to my audience. Some dropped more money in to bag and a man from the back yelled out to me.

"What is your name?"

Smiling widely for the people, I held my arms out wide.

"I am Katara!"

Hefting a handful of revenue from my earnings, I placed them in the flute player's palm before bidding him goodbye. Smiling toothily he tipped his hat to me and continued playing. After that I spent the next three days performing on the streets, raking in an adequate profit from the crowds that gathered.

Sleeping on the streets wasn't a problem for me, inns would have eaten up my currency so settling in along an empty shop or cart was not an issue. The streets were relatively calm at night, but that didn't last for longer. The third I settled in for rest I had dozed off shortly after sunset and was suddenly awoken by the sharp edge of a blade pressed along my neck.

"Don't move" a voice warned me.

Through the dark I could barely make out the face of a scruffy middle aged man. He looked down at me before tugging me to my feet. He hefted my bag up and held my arm with a vice like grip. Having had enough of his treatment, I snapped at him.

"What are doing here?" I asked him, wincing as he dragged me along.

"I could ask you the same thing, very unusual to see a blue skirt around these 're probably a theif " he told me, refusing to loosen his hold on me. "Let's see what reward the prince will have in store when I turn you in."

Wrenching myself away I kicked him in the chest and caught my bag. Turning on my heel I ran but he caught me by the hair and yanked me back. No water in sight, so I couldn't bend. Dodging his blade I elbowed him to free myself but a strike to my head and everything went black.

Water was splashed on me, jolting me away. The first thing I saw was polished black tile. Unsure of how much time had passed, I sat up alert with a dull ache in my skull.

"Here she is, Prince Zuko. The thief."

Looking up I saw the man who attacked me earlier, he stood by me with the bucket he had used to dump water on me in his hand. Chest puffed out proudly he waited appraisal. Ready to defend myself against the false accusation, I tried standing up but he kicked my feet out from under me and once again I was on the floor.

"Stay where you are!"he ordered me, throwing the empty bucket at me. "Prince Zuko, will all due respect. My reward please."

The man named Prince Zuko sat in his throne, an unimpressed expression glued to features. Casting a skeptical eye to the man who assaulted me, he spoke to him .

"And what proof do you have that this woman is a thief. I hope for your sake that she is a thief otherwise I will very displeased with this intrusion of my personal time."

The man bristled quite quickly and bowed to the prince.

"Sir, I assure you she is a thief. Her satchel is filled with coin and was asleep on the streets. Simply look at her attire, so unfamiliar."

The prince looked aggravated and completely unimpressed. Turning his eyes to me, he squinted. Pointing at me, his voice bellowed low.

"Have you any explanation?" he asked me.

"Sir, I assure you I am no thief. My name is Katara and I come from the Water Nation, I am a traveling dancer. The coins amongst my belongings are tokens of appreciation from those who watched me during the daylight hours." I explained, wincing as my muscles ached from the impact of my fall. "This man attacked me as I slept outside, I am innocent."

"Lies, your highness! I took this felon off your streets, I request reward!"

Having had quite enough the prince scowled.

"Can anyone verify this story?" he asked, nerves wearing thin.

"Your highness-"

"Silence! You see not a penny until this is straightened out"

Zuko seethed at the man, his skin steaming. A cough emerged from the council behind him and he turned to see who it had been. Out stepped a soldier and he bowed quickly before standing back up.

"Your highness, if I may." he stated calmly.

"Continue."

"This young woman speaks the truth, I myself have attended one of her performances during the previous days. She is no thief, residents of your Kingdom willingly bestowed her with payment. " The soldier explained, "She has committed no crime, Ms. Katara is merely a traveling performer. I am afraid that this man is guilty of fraudulance as well as assault on an unarmed woman."

With a snap of his fingers Zuko commanded he be seized. The and fought vainly to be released but was dragged away by two men. The throne chamber's doors were shut soundly and I stared up at the prince in anticipation.

"So you're the rumored dancer traveling through my Kingdom. Ms. Katara, is it? I apologize for any injury you have sustained from the apprehended con artist. I have heard recounts of your talents." Zuko spoke to me evenly, staring as I remained on the ground. "I would be interested in seeing for myself. Are you able to stand?"

Propping myself up with my arms I steadied myself before standing. Unfortunately both my hip and thigh were sore from being kicked down by that man and I fumbled, nearly falling to the ground again. The thought of being injured terrified me, if I couldn't dance there was no money. The prince watched me cringe in pain and ushered over a soilder to help me.

"I will see to it that a doctor examines you and tends to your injuries. Guard, escort her to a room"

.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was so happy to see people reviewing and favoriting/following this! After I posted it I debated taking it down but I totally changed my mind, thank you!

It was brought to my attention that there were some weird typos, I'm so sorry. I fixed them. My word document has been acting funny and it's driving me crazy, not to mention I often write at night when I am exhausted. Feel free to bring the errors to my attention any time. Thank you

The guard held me by the arm and guided me from the throne room. I could hear the man who assaulted me bellowing down somewhere in the distance. A door was slammed shut and I assumed he was being led somewhere for punishment. By no means am I spiteful but there was a certain satisfaction that came with knowing he would suffer the consequences for his actions.

"The prince...Zuko...is he rash?" I asked the guard, "What will become of that criminal?"

He glanced at me, his stoic face betraying his gentle tone.

"That man will be dealt with. Prince Zuko, he does not take kindly to having his time wasted, let alone being lied to." he explained to me. " Having his intelligence undermined by a mere commoner yields a hefty punishment, not to mention he assaulted an innocent woman. He will suffer extra for that."

"If you do not mind me asking, what does me being a woman have to do with it? Shouldn't he be dealt with regardless of what gender I am?"

"Between you and me, I believe he had a soft spot for women. A weakness perhaps? I do not know for certain."

Nodding in understanding I said nothing further while being led down a corridor. Expecting to be housed in a very simple room, I was surprised when we stopped at a beautifully spacious chamber. Red drapes flowed over the windows, scarlet carpets along black tile and a queen sized bed covered with silky sheets. Speechless, I turned to the guard. He looked at me confused.

"This is my room?"

"Yes, this is where you'll stay."

I couldn't believe it, such an extravagant arrangements for a mere street performer

"With all due respect for your ruler, in what mentality were these arrangements made?"

The guard dropped his serious expression briefly and let loose a chuckle.

"As I said, prince Zuko thinks very highly of women. Nothing is too good for them, that as well as he has heard marvelous things about you. He would never house such a guest in unfit chambers."

"I've been on the streets merely three days, how has he heard of me?"

"Word travels rather quickly. I myself have seen you dance not too long ago. Someone must have informed Zuko and he is rather curious. But now if you'll excuse me I'll fetch the doctor. Make yourself comfortable."

Situating myself on the bed I winced, resting my full weight on my sore hip proved to be too strenuous so I shifted to the opposite one. My skirt rode up obscenely as a result from my movement and I hastily tried fixing it but a knock sounded from my door.

"Just a moment" I called out but an elderly woman walked in, clearly hard of hearing.

She took in my startled expression and awkward position then laughed.

"So I hear you took a fall"

"Yes, ma'am" I answered.

"Ma'am? How polite but please call me Mora. Age has crept up on me far too quickly, dear."

She set down a satchel by my bed and dragged a small stool to rest near me.

"Can you stand for me, Katara?" she asked.

Sliding down from the bed I stood before Mora. She lifted my long skirt up by the hem to pull back the layers. Examining me, she stayed quiet.

"So much blue" she remarked.

Assuming she was referring to bruises, I panicked. Looking down I saw no bruises though.

"I see no bruises" I told her.

"Not yet but they'll be there by morning, I guarantee it. I was talking about your clothing, dear. How peculiar, you must not be from around here, hm? Blue cloth is a rarity in these markets."

Mora proceeded to poke and prod at me while mumbling to herself. I flinched and yelped in discomfort and she pulled away.

"Well nothing is broken, so that's good but that tumble got you though. As I said earlier, you're going to bruise and that area is going to hurt. Give it a week, it will heal on it's own but heated will help." She explained to me "Tomorrow I will mix a salve for the pain but otherwise you will be fine."

Picking up her bag she pat my thigh and set my skirt right. Bidding me a goodnight she excused herself with a smile and left. Once she left, another knock sounded from my door and I wondered who else it could be. Permitting the visitor to enter, I was surprised to see the guard once more. In his hands he held folded cloth.

"My apologies, I am aware it is late. The doctor is reporting her findings with Zuko. Here are some night clothes, provided by the seamstress upon request of Zuko. Have a good evening Ms. Katara."

Bowing, he made his exit. The sleepwear was a deep shade of orange with scarlet details running along the seams. The warm colors looked unusual against my mocha colored skin but I wore them for the sake of comfort as well as respect for the prince's kind gesture.

Rest did not come easily that night, the aches woke me up periodically as well as paranoia. After the attack, closing my eyes was difficult. Morning hit the horizon and I roused from sleep, slightly restless. I rose from my bed too quickly and pain shot through my leg. I nearly tumbled to the ground but managed to catch myself on the bed sheets despite my screech of pain.

The door to my room opened and in peeked the guard.

"Is everything, alright? I was assigned to your door last night and heard you yell..."

After assuring him I was okay, I set myself back on my feet. Ready to dismiss him and request a bath, I noticed my clothing missing. Asking him about it, he responded casually.

"A servant retrieved them while you slept ...to have them washed. " he informed me. "Fresh clothing will be provided during your stay here."

"My stay?"

"Yes, of course. You are to stay here until Zuko says otherwise. You have nowhere else to go, no? I will alert a female servant that you desire the washroom. She will accompany you"

Shortly after, a petite brunette woman showed up and guided me to the washroom. She apparently was a firebender because once finished with filling the bath basin, she placed her hand inside and steam rose from the surface.

"This water should be to your liking, I will excuse myself while you freshen up"

Bottles of bath oils and soaps lay next to the basin and I chose one at random after settling in to the hot water. The soap smelled of spices as I lathered, most likely cinnamon. The woman returned as I washed my face but paid no mind to my clean clothes on a nearby stool, she kept her back to me.

"Here you go miss, fresh skirts and bindings. I'll place shoes here as well, take your time."

Leaving once more she closed the door behind her. Once finished I stood and disregarded the cloth provided for drying. Bending the water on me, I whipped it away. Once dry I dressed. The skirts were red and made of silk while the shirt provided was a simple brown. The footwear left by the stool were brown sandals with straps that wrapped around my ankles.

"You blend right in" my guard told as I returned to my door.

"Not quite" I corrected him, pointing out my complexion

"No matter. There is a woman in your room waiting for you. After she prepares you I will bring you to breakfast"

I wasn't sure as to what he meant by 'preparing' me but apparently he had been referring to make up. A servant sat me down as she pulled my wavy hair in to a smooth bun, her warm palms smoothing out the tresses. Gold ornaments were woven in to the brunette strands and she continued on to apply my make up. A vivid red was placed on my lips and my eyes were adorned with pink and brown. As beautiful as the makeup was, I couldn't help but desire my own make up palette in my bag.

The prince was absent when I arrived. Various noble men of different ages sat at a long table. The guard ushered me over to a chair two seats away from the head of the table and left. Those around me chattered pleasantly until ceasing shortly when Zuko arrived. He walked in, shoulders held back and chin jutted out strongly.

Taking his seat at the head of the table, he nodded. The servants began pouring in with plates of food and set one down for every person. Bowls of bread were placed for people to pick from as they ate and tea was poured. Everyone ate joyfully, beginning to chatter once more. The man sitting next to me offered me bread as he retrieved one for himself. Thanking him appreciatively, I accepted.

The meal was splendid and once the plates were cleared new smaller ones were placed. The servants returned with platters of fruit. Strawberries caught my attention but unfortunately they were out of reach and directly in front of Zuko. Deciding to settle for the oranges closer to me, I retrieved one. Zuko must have noticed me looking at the strawberries because with a snap of his fingers he summoned a servant and spoke quietly to her. She carried the platter to me. Presenting it to me gracefully, she served me a generous portion before being dismissed.

Once done eating, everyone left and the table was cleared. Zuko wandered off without a word and made his exit followed by a nobleman, presumably to take care of an important matter. I was warned by the guard not to disturb Zuko during his business affairs. After being told that I was free to wander around freely, I did exactly that.

"You may ask any servant or guard for assistance while you are here" he told me, before I left.

I ended up wandering around the palace watching the staff work. Many asked me to dance for them but alas I was unable. Explaining my predicament, they apologized and wished me a timely recovery. My aimless wandering brought me to what looked like a library. On a wall away from cases of books and scrolls there was a painting with people dancing. Below it was a record player. Wanting to hear it's tune, I set it to play.

Slow music rang from it as the record spun and I was surprised, having expected a something different. I looked to the painting where a woman was being dipped in some way and attempted to mimic the stance the woman held but couldn't from the stress placed on my hip.

"This melody accompanies a partnered dance, it is traditional."

I turned my head to the entrance where none other than Zuko, the prince himself, stood.

"Your highness-" I stammered, trying to curtsy.

"He approached me and urged me to stand up straight.

"You are injured, do not strain yourself on my behalf." he scolded me lightly. "Are you in great discomfort?"

"No excessively. My apologies for intruding your personal space."

He shook his head calmly, gesturing to the bookshelves.

"This is simply my library, you are free to browse at your leisure." he assured me before pointing to the painting."This dance, are you familiar with it?

"No I am not"

"Would you like to be?"


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for reading! I appreciate the comments and reviews :) This chapter is short and the next one will be longer! (Just finished the semester and I am exhausted, hence the long wait and short chapter update)

"Would you like to be?"

Without giving much thought to the question, I nodded. Zuko's stoic face did not waver as he reached a hand out to me. He beckoned me closer wordlessly. I briefly worried my injury would not allow me to move freely but the steady movements barely bothered me. He said not a word for what felt like forever as he showed me how to step and I avoided making direct eye contact in fear of being perceived as too bold.

As his movements sped up my hip ached in resistance but I followed his lead without complaint, not looking directly at him. His hand rested on my waist, his palm very warm. It temporarily soothed my pain but I wondered why such heat emitted from him. His hands were like nothing I had ever felt before. I felt as if them touching them would cause steam to ride from my flesh. I could not wrap my head around why.

"I've heard much about you these past few days, your dancing intrigued many here. Such grace the Water Woman has, they've said.A seductive Oasis you are."

He stepped back pulling me with him then spun me around before stopping with my leg propped out lengthy.

"I must admit, you fascinate me. Your people never travel here. A pity really, that the elements raise boundaries. " Zuko mentioned thoughtfully. " Such exotic features you carry, I welcome you here."

We side stepped and I nodded before being arched backwards slightly. Continuing the dance he instructed me as we went until I understood what I was doing. We went silent once more, my silence partly from physical discomfort and partly from nerves. Ignoring the building tension in my hip I allowed him to continue. I could see him observing me from the corner of my eye and found myself feeling flush.

Had I not known better I'd have thought he was smitten with me, but that would be ridiculous. He was Fire Nation royalty. In his eyes I'd be nothing more but a mere water gypsie. His eyes suddenly focused on my collar bone and I briefly wondered why he'd find intrest there..

"You learn rather quickly" he remarked, "And what a lovely necklace you wear...So different. I've never seen anything like it."

"Oh...thank you." I murmured, realizing where his eyes had been.

"It suits you very well, Ms. Katara. If I were to be so bold, you are a 'Ms' correct?"

His question left me feeling blindsided, as if forgetting my identity I faltered. I stumbled faintly but Zuko pulled me back in rhythm without missing a beat.I looked up at him startled, was met with two striking golden eyes. The glimmery irises holding more emotion than his impassive expression, such intensity behind his eyes.

"I assume you are a maiden" he commented curiously. "You wear no ring"

"Where I come from..." I started, hesitating. "... rings do not symbolize marriage"

"Oh? Is that so?"

"In my homeland a necklace adorns the neck of a married woman. A tradition of the water tribe."

Zuko's eyes dropped leisurely to the pendant around my neck and continued to move us around the library.

"Has a gentleman from your home bestowed you with that jewelry?" he inquired.

"No, your majesty. This belongs to my deceased mother."

My mother's face flashed in my mind's eye, smiling and sweet. How she'd frown if she knew where I was...amongst them. Suddenly I was pulled in to his broad chest, enormous heat leaking through the fabric of his royal tunic. It felt as if he had grown warmer in the brief moments.

"My condolences, Ms. Katara." he told me earnestly before placing a single finger under my chin."And you may call me Zuko"

Gravity took over as he dipped me backwards. The movement was smooth and graceful...and incredibly painful. I winced in pain, the detail noticed by Zuko. He pulled me back up in to him closely and apologized. My heart fluttered anxiously as he cradled me to him firmly, silence taking over monetarily as the record reached it's end.

"My apologies, Katara...you danced so very well. It seemed to have slipped my mind you should be handled more carefully. It is to my understanding that you should be well in approximately a week's time though," he told me, his eyes watching me very closely. "I await your recovery because soon I will be your audience. I very much look forward to it"

Zuko's body heat suddenly felt far too intense against my body. As if he were encasing flames inside his torso his body temperature spiked drastically. Gasping I placed my hands flat on his forearms and put space between our chests, a look of realization on my face. Zuko made no movement to stop me. Staring at him in great surprise I tried increasing the space between us despite the hold he had on me.

"You are a fire bender." I stated flatly.

He chuckled dryly, tightening his fingers on my waist gently. He tugged me forward until I barely touched my chest upon his once more. My perception of this man shifted drastically, suddenly he seemed dangerous. It was known across the world how powerful the fire benders are. Some far stronger than water benders.

"Does it frighten you?" He questioned, sincere curiosity lacing his words.

"Would it matter?"

"Would it, Katara?"

The door to the library opened without warning and the guard entered cautiously before noticing the presence of Zuko and I. He quickly took in our close proximity and the antsy stance of mine. Zuko's face returned to it's serious resting expression as he watched the guard struggle with how to breach the scenario.

"Prince Zuko, I am so very sorry...I did not intend to interrupt-".

"Okka, Ms. Katara danced with me and did so very well. A shame you missed it." he remarked nonchalantly " Now, was there something you needed?"

Okka seemed to have forgotten what he had come for and paused in confusion. He stared transfixed before coming back to his senses. Upon remembering what he had come for he bowed before standing back up. Arm stretched out in my direction he held eye contact with Zuko.

"Mora has prepared salve and cloth for Katara and left it for her to apply, I have searched throughout the palace to tell her." Okka explained, "If she wishes I can bring her back to her chambers. "

"Will Mora be administering the remedies?" Zuko questioned, still holding me as if Okka's presence meant nothing.

"No Sir, she left to midwife a noblewoman"

Zuko nodded in understanding and gestured for Okka to leave then turned his face down to look at me. Okka stood confused, hesitating whether to leave or not. Clearing his throat, he summoned Zuko's attention once more. A disgruntled look crossed the Prince's face before disappearing. Looking back at the guard, he waited for an explanation.

"It is to my understanding that Katara tend to her aches; if she wishes, I will take her back to her chambers as I said..."

"I will see to it that she be brought back. I have dismissed you, now kindly leave."

Without another word Okka bowed and left. The door shuttered shut with a dull thump and silence took over. Zuko placed his hand on my hip and looked down at me before nodding in the direction of the door.

"Shall we tend to your aches?"

I was led back to my chambers by Zuko, multiple servants passing us on the way there. None reacted to seeing me in his presence, they all simply bowed and scurried off to continue their duties. Once inside my room he urged me to sit down upon the bed, and sought out the slave which Mora had placed on a chair with a note.

"Apply twice daily, three times if pain persists. Apply heat, such as warm cloth, for further relief.. If all is well you'll heal before the week's end. Best wishes, Mora. " Zuko read aloud.

Setting down the note, he picked up the jar and unscrewed the top before dipping his fingers inside. I watched in complete shock as he gestured to me with his ointment speared finger tips.

"If you'd be so kind Miss Katara and lift your skirt." he commented.

"Excuse me, your highness?"

"Just the side, expose your hip."

Choosing not to risk my good standing by refusing, I hesitantly pulled the side of my skirt up until my leg was fully exposed as well as my sore hip. Zuko knelt by the bed as I sat on it and he rubbed the salve in to my skin with soft circles. I chose to not look at him while he did so, sure that I'd flush some ungodly shade of red that his kingdom was fond off.

"I thank you kindly for your efforts but I assure you I am capable of applying medication." I told him whilst looking chuckled dryly and a sudden warm spread where his fingers were.

"But you are incapable of this." he explained, using the heat to massage the salve in to me effectively. "I merely wish to help."

Moments went on in silence as he continued his actions, slowly moving down to the top of my thigh. I flinched reflexively and tried scooting back but my calf was held firmly in his free hand and he kept on with little regard to my subtle discomfort. My arms shook slightly as I struggled to hold myself in a sitting position and soon my leg cramped from the strain.

Unable to repress it, I made a noise of distress and clutched at the leg Zuko held.

"Is everything alright?" he asked me.

"Cramp..." I muttered. "I am uncomfortable sitting like this."

"By all means lay back, no need to strain yourself."

I was coaxed in to lying down and Zuko's hand slid to the top of my knees, massaging with firm pressure. He gradually moved back up to my hip, continuing his effective technique. I couldn't help but feel this was very unusual and inappropriate...being tended to by the prince. So I brought it to his attention.

"Would you mind if I were to ask you a question?"

"By all means."

"With all due respect, this is quite unusual...are you not concerned with what one might think upon seeing their ruler in such a position?"

Zuko showed no worry and looked up at me as if he were amused.

"What position would`that be?"

"In my bedroom for example..."

"It is only us here"


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: *awkwardly shuffles in* So um...it's been a few months. I normally don't let a story go without updating for two weeks let alone months...my bad, you guys. Well if you're still on board, here's a new chapter. :) Thank you for the reviews and favorite! All of you reading and following are awesome! Love you guys! (Short chapter on account of I'm getting back in gear)

"It is only us here"

Zuko said the words so simply, as if solely being without witness was all that mattered. His fingers felt so very warm upon my skin and as wonderful as it was upon my injury, he was certainly getting too close for comfort. Normally having a man this close with out welcome would result in a whip of water to the throat...but perhaps attacking royalty would be frowned upon here. Especially by a water bender.

"Oh how I wish to see you dance" he continued, caressing my hip with fingers just degrees away from uncomfortably hot. "If only that scum hadn't touched you"

"Surely everything happens for a reason" I surmised, forcing myself to sit up once more as heat traced up inches from my under bindings. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I feel better..."

The Fire Nation Prince raised his head to look at me as I sat up. Golden eyes observing me, he smiled but stayed where he was from his spot standing by the bed.

"No need for the dishonesty, Ms. Katara." He scolded without venom. " Allow me to help you. "

His entire palm rested on my hip, holding the slightly swollen flesh. Heat soothed the area, only mildly relaxing me. My personal space was severely invaded and not wanting to offend the prince, I hesitated to object. He persuaded me to lay back again, assuring me he could work wonders with his hands beyond a heated piece of cloth.

Zuko certainly felt my tension, injury and entire being, because he repeatedly instructed me to relax. I couldn't shake off the feeling of being in danger and struggled to lay flat without fidgeting on the mattress. I didn't expect any mal play from Zuko, I didn't know what to expect.

"Such uneasiness" he observed, "Does something bother you?"

"Not particularly used to such direct contact" I admitted, flinching as he moved inwards towards where my hip met my pelvis. "Hardly anyone ever touches me..."

"As it should be" he quipped. "Dirty hands should never soil such purity...how easily water can be tainted."

A shift in weight occurred on my bed and the prince was looking down at me. I froze, staring back up at him with eyes widely open. He smirked faintly, and moved his other hand to rest on my corresponding hip. Closing the space between us, he brought his face near mine and paused.

"I promise you're in good hands here."

Offering no other words, he eased me back up in to a sitting position and set my skirts straight. Face impossibly close to his, I nearly held my breath when he showed no sign of pulling away from me.

"I have to go attend some matters, but I'm sure I'll see you soon. It's been a pleasure."

I was left alone in my chambers, flushed and astonished. Zuko was certainly a man of boundaries, but did not seem to project that. At least not with me. As ...invasive...as the experience had been, my hip definitely felt amazingly limber. My ache calmed down and I felt relieved, ready to dance.

Standing up, I shook off the fluster and presumed my pose. Hands above my head I swayed my hips side to side, precise and fluidly like ringlets in water. No doubt I was expected to give an amazing performance, and that would not happen without practice. Thankful for Zuko's treatment, I practiced my hip and shoulder isolations. Zuko expected a show this week, and from I've seen, he gets what he wants.

Daring to test a leap, I bumped a small piece of furniture, barely managing to keep it from falling over. My chambers were large, but not large enough. A spin left the furniture buckling and I feared someone would hear the commotion and come in. Deciding not to practice any jumps or spins while in here, I resumed my dancing.

The afternoon came and went, making way for the evening which rolled over the kingdom. Okka knocked on my door and alerted me it was time to gather in the dining hall for dinner. Still dressed in my clothes from earlier, I followed Okka down the halls. He make idle conversation with me, smiling ll the while.

"How are you this evening, Ms. Katara? Has your first day with us served you well?"

" Oh, of course. It's been ...interesting...to say the least. Thank you for asking."

Okka saluted other passing soldiers, pulling me out of their way. I politely greeted them a they walked by, happy they had the decency to return the favor.

"Zuko is having the chef cook some simple foods for you, in hopes you'll like them. He'd rather not overwhelm you with anything too unfamiliar. I hope you enjoy your dinner with us here."

"That's so nice, thank you."

Okka nodded and looked at me as he opened a door in the palace, guiding me down another hallway. He ushered me forward, still chatting.

"So Zuko taught you a dance of our people, did you enjoy?"

"It was certainly new, I can say that. I am honored to have been taught..."

"By the Prince himself, no less." Okka chimed, almost impressed. "He can be very friendly when he likes to be. He is typically fond of women but never have I seen him dance in such a casual setting... You must be special. "

Having been seated amongst many people during breakfast, I expected a full table. When I arrived to the dining room though, it was just Zuko. I looked around confused, glancing at Okka with skepticism.

"Am I early?...where is everyone?"

"I assure you, you are perfectly on time" Zuko spoke up, hands clasps together. "I do not typically dine with company during dinner. However, with you being my guest I shall make an exception. I apologize for any confusion...Thank you for guiding her here, Okka. You are dismissed."

Bowing to both Zuko and I, Okka made his exit. Zuko looked and stood from his chair, stepping aside to pull an adjacent chair out from the table. He nodded to the empty seat, insisting I sit.

"Ms. Katara, if you'd give me the honor."

Sitting down, he pushed me in and I thanked him graciously as expected. A handful of servants made their way in, carrying plates of rice, meat and vegetables, and set them on the table for us. Roasted chicken, wild rice with herbs, and bowls of freshly prepared leafy greens and assorted root vegetables were placed for us to enjoy.

The servants wasted no time and dished out helpings of it all on to our plates. Wine glasses were given to us and an elderly woman filled my glass with a sweet smelling wine. She stopped, holding the bottle over Zuko's glass, hesitating to pour.

"Prince Zuko, are you certain you wouldn't prefer sake?"

Zuko nodded, insisted she pour him wine.

"Very well, how unusual for you to drink such mild liquor with supper."

"Thank is enough, return to the kitchen" he urged, casting a warning glance to the elderly servant.

Alone again, I tentatively began picking my food. The rice and meat were wonderful, a interesting change from the fish and potatoes back home. The bitter leafy greens weren't my favorite but the unusual root vegetables were wonderful.

"What are these?" I asked Zuko, piercing the red root vegetable chunk with my fork as lady like as I could muster.

"They're beets. Do you like them?"

"They're very good. We don't have these in my home."

"Help yourself to all you like"

I struggled to eat the dark greens without cringing. Trying to stomach them wasn't very pleasant, apparently Zuko noticed and he gave a dry chuckle. He pushed the bowl of beets towards me and pointed his fork to my plate.

"Don't fret over kale. It's good for you but an acquired taste. The servants made it because I like it, I'm sorry they served it to you without asking. Have more beet, they're much sweeter."

"My mother always said it was rude not to finish my food"

"I would rather see you enjoy your food. Don't eat something for the sake of respecting my company. "

I helped myself to the red vegetables, ignoring the bitter leaves on my plate and very grateful for Zuko's humbleness. Wine helped clean my mouth of any after taste from the bitter greens and soon the servants took away the dinner plates and one returned with a plate of strawberries in one hand, a bowl of chocolate in the other. The strawberries were set down between us but Zuko took the bowl of broken chocolate chunks from the servant and waved her away.

"I love chocolate" I commented, excited to have the opportunity to eat it. " I'm sure it's lovely alongside berries."

"I'll do you one better"

The chocolate in the bowl gradually melted before my eyes, the rich brown candy became a smooth cream within seconds. He plucked a strawberry from the plate and dripped in it the chocolate, pulling it out with ringlets dripping back in to the bowl. Holding the foreign treat out to me, he beckoned me to lean forward.

Without asking permission, he raised the dipped fruit to my lips and took it. My mouth watered at the contrasting sweet flavors and I made a noise of contentment. I wasn't at all ready for the breath ghosting over my face when hot lips touched the corner of my mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading guys. Story is picking up in this chapter. Thank you so much for the feedback :)

I reared back from Zuko's mouth without giving a thought to the severity of how rude my rejection was. I was fully expecting the prince to scowl at me, pride wounded, but he took it with ease. No anger, he looked at me as confidently as before. His golden eyes twinkling at me as kindly as before. Zuko brushed off my rejection.

"Perhaps my approach was impromptu . If I were to offer you an apology would you accept it?"

I nodded in affirmation, not knowing if I had any other choice. The prince was royalty, by no means would I undermine him. Zuko leaned back in again taking my chin in his fingertips and ran his eyes over the expanse of my face. Unknowing to me, he was exploring my dark complexion before locking on to my sapphire irises.

"The Water Gypsie" he whispered, "Such beauty."

That evening I stayed in my room, not knowing how to carry on with my surroundings. As lovely as my guest quarters were, they were incredibly unstimulating as I paced the space decked out in red. I did not wish to venture back out in to the palace though, worried of placing myself in another encounter with Zuko. From what I could tell he was a very well respected and carried himself confidently in every way.

His confidence was overwhelming at times. My first encounter with the prince had been frightening, his eyes staring me down under the accusation of a petty con man. His brute authority was held with immense power, yet he had shown gentleness towards me. Flirtatiously executed but gentle none the less. Zuko was charming and powerful...a combination made for manipulation. And that's what I feared.

As time passed it became more difficult to tolerate the boredom in my chambers, especially as thirst began to plague me. My mouth felt dry and I needed water desperately. I had not had enough to drink and dehydration made me feel weak. Unsure of how to go about getting some water, I considered going without. My resolve was broken as I felt the thirst get worse. Readying myself to face whoever I'd run in to in the hall, I opened my door ready to go find the kitchen.

The hall leading out to the corridor was void of any soldiers, Okka not at his post. Earlier in the day servants littered the entire palace moving around busily but now the space was abandoned. It was unsettling, the empty and unfamiliar space. Vaguely remembering how to find the kitchen, I set out to find it.

A servant passed by, not seeing me as I came around the corner to the dining room. She wiped her hands on her apron as she walked away somewhere, looking tired from her duties. I recognized her as the woman who ran me a bath earlier and she disappeared from sight. I realized she came from the kitchen, so I went in the direction she came from.

A water spigot was in the floor, vases and urns not far from it. Moving a small vase under the spigot, I positioned it so the water would flow in it. I pumped the lever, expecting water to pour heavily but it sputtered at best. Minutes went on as I tired myself with the stubborn spigot. After filling the vase hardly a quarter of the way, I got frustrated and chose to bend water from the pipes instead.

Ready to pull the water out, I held my arms out and reeled them back with the energy of the water pulling at my fingertips like a magnet. I could feel the tension tugging like a rope as the water rattled in the underground pipe. When it was going to spill free of the spigot, footsteps scared me and I released the hold I had on the water. It fell back down the pipes and I returned to my position at the spigot.

"Silta, the guest chambers are empty. Have you seen Miss Katara?"

Zuko came in talking, expecting the pale petite servant woman. He looked genuinely confused, looking for the servant I now knew was named Silta. He was annoyed when not being given answer but then he spotted me. He calmed upon seeing me and looked at the vase I had been filling with water.

"If you desired water a servant could have fetched it for you, for what reason have you brought it upon yourself?" Zuko questioned, looking around for Silta who was not in the room. "Silta!"

"She isn't here, she walked off as I came in...I'm sorry. I was thirsty and no servant was around."

"My apologies, Miss Katara."

Taking me by the bend of my elbow Zuko pulled me away from the water spigot very gently. He carefully folded up the sleeves of his royal tunic and began pumping the water out. He moved the lever in precise and heavy pumps, the water inside the pipes gurgling as it surfaced. I watched the prince fill the vase with water for me, shocked. I never would have thought I'd see the day a royal would fetch water for a mere commoner.

" Here you are Miss Katara, water"

He picked up the small vase for me and led me to my room, taking a cup from the kitchen beforehand. I didn't speak as we walked, subtly looking around for any sign of other people nearby. Noone was around and I felt my heart leap in my throat, it beating harshly with anxiety. In my chambers, Zuko set the vase down and poured me a glass to drink.

I took it from him, drinking to quench the impossibly parched feeling that had plagued me. Zuko watched me drink and I forced myself not to guzzle in his presence. I did try to pour myself another portion but he did it for me. This time when I drank, he was very observant.

"You're quite parched" he stated, very mellow. Face passive. "Have the servants not been fulfilling their duties? If they're leaving you uncared for I shall address it promptly."

"Oh, no no no!" I insisted once pulling the glass away from my face. "I simply haven't left my room in a bit, by no means is it the servants. It's my own fault"

The Prince looked unpleased with the situation, gesturing to the vase to see if I desired more to drink. I shook my head politely and he nodded in understanding. The issue at hand still bothered him, quite visibly so.

"They should be more diligent with your care." He stated, not pleased. " They should be checking in on you periodically"

"I am merely a guest..."

"You're my guest. "

He made a grandiose gesture to my room.

"You are my guest, this is my palace. I do not take kindly to such negligence by my staff." Zuko fixed his golden eyes on me. "If you are ever not cared for properly I encourage you to notify me immediately."

'I assure you I have been well tended to your Highness"

"Zuko" he corrected me. " Such formality is not needed. I've told you this already"

"My apologies..Zuko"

Xxxxxx

Three days passed, all of which I spent exploring the palace at my leisure. Many time's I'd passed Zuko in the grandodise halls as he paraded around nobles, completing various tasks and duties. With each encounter I smiled politely at him, a gesture he did not return in the presence of his noble guests. His eyes would flash with interest whenever they landed on me though, the golden irises conveying the joy he would not outwardly display.

Each meal we'd shared since went a tad less smoothly than the prior ones. I was very anxious in his presence. Zuko had managed to relocate my seat closer to the head of the table, where he sat. He never outwardly said anything about it during our passing interactions, but before I knew it my seat was on his right hand side. In a matter of three days I was deemed to be the guest of honor with each dining.

Zuko ensured I was catered to and I never went without. Not once. The attention was overbearing and I often pleaded with him, insisting the hassle was unnecessary. The prince was adamant and never allowed that I go without being cared after. Servants brought me fruit and water daily, and Silta ensured my bath was ran each morning. The water heated perfectly.

The morning after dining as Zuko's guest of honor, Silta ushered me to take my bath. That particular morning as I settled in the water, the temperature had dropped to a near lukewarm. As politely as ever I asked Silta if she could heat it just a bit and she bowed to me smiling, coming forward to warm the tub.

Hand in the water she warmed it but she made error, the temperature rising too much. Where I came from, cold water an everyday utility. I bathed in the frigid rivers, so slightly warmed water was a luxury. In the Fire Kingdom they apparently liked their baths steaming because Silta warmed the water until Steam gently wafted from the surface.

I wailed in discomfort as the water felt as if it'd scald me. I leaped from the tub, bare, startling Silta who hurriedly retracted her hand. To retain some modesty I snatched up the drying cloth that had been set aside for me and held it to my torso, the fabric only doing enough to conceal my breasts down to my pelvis.

Silta fretted over if I was alright when a bellowing voice carried through the door from what sounded to be a short distance down the hall. Before Silta could call out to ensure the passing Prince everything was alright, heavy footsteps were approaching. The door was pushed open and Silta, bless her quick thinking, did her best to shield my indecency with her body.

"Your highness, Katara indecent." She explained to him hurriedly, "Please take your leave."

"I heard a pained scream."

"Your guest is fine, the water was too hot. My apologies to you Miss Katara."

Silta was a petite woman, one I outsized. I crouched behind her as she shielded me, holding the drying cloth to me vainly. Zuko's eyes spotted me and I know for certain he saw far more skin than was deemed appropriate. My legs for certain he saw, as well as the peaking cleavage nestled under the cloth. At his height, he easily saw the curve of my waist as he looked down at me..as well as the rounded curve of my bottom in gesture with my hip.

His face did not flush as mine did and I was graciously grateful for my dark complexion. Surely if I were pale like the fire benders around me I'd turn their beloved shade of red in an instant. Zuko scolded Silta for her negligence and made his leave promptly, shutting the door behind himself. Silta left me to fetch cold water for the tub and I trembled in embarrassment at what had taken place.

When freshened up Mora came to see me, inspecting my hip as I sat before her naked. As an elderly woman she assured me she'd seen it all, that my bashfulness was not needed. Over the last three days my hip healed with impressive pace, the muscle's repair themselves and the bruise along the afflicted area fading to a yellow discoloration.

I was instructed to continue applying the slave and heat to the injury as mora did so for me then. The initial week long recovery I'd been sentenced was still in place. A few more days and I'd be back to myself. Granted my hip felt significantly better, there was a very dull ache when I bent or moved too quickly it one direction or another.

That evening it was nearly impossible to look Zuko in the eye. Seated with him alone once more, I fiddled with the jewelry one of the servants had placed upon my wrists when dressing me to dine. The gold, red encrusted bangle lay on my wrist and stood out of place in my opinion. There was far too much red surrounding me.

"Mora says your injuries are nearly healed to completion." Zuko remarked after a servant set down our glasses of wine and sauntered off back to the kitchen for the food. "Such wonderful news."

"Three days at best and I'll be relieved of the ache."

"This pleases me greatly...with baited breath I wait to see you dance. "

It was unlike me to worry over a performance. But very late that night anxiety plagued me greatly. I hurried from my chambers hours from dawn to the entrance of the palace, and among the guards there was Okka. With a heartfelt plea to Okka, I begged him to take me outside for fresh air. He escorted me to the courtyard late that evening and I walked along the push green grass, approaching the large fountain mounted there.

No one in sight, it was merely Okka and I. I stared up at the moon, refreshed by it's presence. High in the sky it lay full that evening, it's power glowing down upon me. I dipped my fingers in the fountain, feeling desire to bend seep through me. During my journey to the fire kingdom I seldom ever bent, especially amongst the company of others, too frightened of getting caught.

The cool water felt marvelous in my palm and how I wished Okka were not chaperoning me. By some luck Okka requested my permission to leave the courtyard and return to his post. Assuring me I was safe along palace property he concerned himself with his duties and I gratefully allowed him to leave. So alone under the moon I stood by the fountain as he left in haste.

Checking for passing guards in the courtyard, I very carefully ensured my solitude. Once assured I was alone, I pulled water from the fountain and slowly curled it in my palms. The water curled like wisps of ribbon under my control and I gathered it in to a delicate sphere. I held it above my head and stretched one leg out, positioning myself in to a starting position for performing.

The water whipped from the sphere I'd gathered it in to and returned to a long, wispy line of ribbon. It twirled around me and I spun, my toes in the grass beneath me as I danced. My hip was lightly tensed but I moved fairly freely. I did so thankful for the lack of pain Id felt days prior.

The prince expected a performance in the few short days ahead and anxious to have him as my audience, I concentrated on my movements. Normally I did not incorporate my ability to bend in my performances, but the familiar sensation of water in my grasp soothed me as I twirled and sauntered along grass around the fountain. The moon's rays shone down on me and my skin tingled with it's energy.

I quickly became absorbed in the sensation of bending water, giving in to the manipulation. With powerful, graceful whips of my arms I pulled and spun the tendrils. My hips swayed and moved with me and I raised my hands up to the sky with eyes shut and pointed to the moon, basking in the soon to be fading moonlight. Dawn would approach soon, but how badly I wished it'd remain at bay.

Caught in the rush of the early morning air surrounding me, I didn't hear the footsteps that had approached while I leapt and bound along the courtyard. A set of eyes watched me, ones I was unaware of until their owner greeted me, a deep voice cutting through the dark.

"Miss Katara"


	6. Chapter 6

"Miss Katara"

The hands I had pointed to the moon seized at the deep rumble that was my name being called. From the royal courtyard Zuko approached. He ceased his steps, standing across the fountain, yards of grass between us. The obsidian fountain flowing with water placed amongst the foliage separating us. The large fountain provided a barrier between us, the moonlight waning as dawn crept near. I could barely see the yellow of his eyes but the stoic expression he wore was clearly visible.

"Good morning, Miss Katara" His voice carried lowly, trailing. "...But it's not quite morning yet, is it?"

The water in my control was promptly returned to the fountain from which it came, a gentle splash signaling the return of the fluid ribbon. Bringing my hands back in to my sides, I offered the prince a bow. My blood ran colder than the rivers back home.

"No, it is not"

No response came from the prince. He looked to the sky for moment, staring at the moon, Then his eyes were on me. He made no move to approach me, still I could not see his eyes.

"I've read much of the water tribe, your people." He mentioned. "The moon, it is your strength."

He was perfectly correct, the moon offered power to my people. To the benders specifically. Understanding that he knew that frightened me. Although Id been caught in the act, I felt exposed Horribly so. Vulnerable, criminal. Water benders weren't particularly welcomed with open arms amongst the fire nation, nor were other benders.

In response to Zuko, I said nothing. In turn, Zuko said nothing. Then I heard him move, his shoes in the grass. I watched on in silence as he neared me. Before I knew it, I was looking in to his yellow irises. My entire being frozen, my heart racing.

"Miss Katara, does the moon make you powerful?" He inquired.

I hesitated to answer, Zuko did not approve.

"Well?" He pressed. "You will answer when I question you, it would be wise to do so."

Nodding, maintaining eye contact, I answered him. him. His face unwavering.

"It does." I confirmed for him softly, as evenly as I could manage.

My innards coiled tightly and Zuko smiled almost wickedly. A smirk of sorts eating up his face. The change of expression was unexpected as he took my chin in hand and brought his face in close to mine, our lips almost touching. The skin just barely brushing amongst one another.

"The moon is only out for so long"

When his lips touched mine I reared back again, just as I had the first time. Even within such proximity I hadn't expected it. My chin freed from his hold and he reached for me once more. Without thought I jumped back, taking a bending stance defensively. Zuko's eyes looked up and down calmly before resting on my readied arms.

"Perhaps a man's attention is something you are not used to."

Zuki raised his own arms, my stomach dropping. He smiled some and curled his fingers smoothly, the white of his front teeth glinting in the fading moonlight.

"Let's dance instead."

Flames erupted from his palms and he charged at me. Immediately I leaped away. Drawing water from the fountain I shielded myself, the barrier fizzling with each lash Zuko aimed at me. I couldn't bring myself to fight back, my concern outright being the power Zuko had. His bending aside, he was a prince. All he had to do was summon guards and I'd be dead, or in the dungeon. But he took notice of my hesitancy to engage, immediately.

"Is there a problem?" He questioned, flames turning my defense to steam. "Don't care to dance, Miss Katara?"

Again he came at me and I restrained myself, keeping to only holding his attacks at bay. The heat bled through to my arms, the water evaporating at I pulled more. My heart raced and every fiber of my brain urged me strike back, the moon insistent. Zuko's taunt only angered me, he knew very well the position he placed me in.

"This is no dance!"

"Oh I beg to differ."

Keeping the distance between us was not possible with his persistence. The more I avoided him the more diligently he pursued me, his flames deflected. Heat licked the skin of my arm and without choice I lashed out, striking him back. The force of my attack held up well against his, our elements at a stand still.

Back and forth we went. Zuko's movements far more stiff and precise than mine. However, I moved far more gracefully. Leaping and bounding, spinning on my feet, I whipped my arms fluidly. Water curled and spun clashing with his flames, clouds of steam building upon impact evaporating to mist each time.

Zuko retracted his attack, winding his arms to go again. I leapt away, striking back with a long, low swing of my leg as I moved. Orbs of fire met each of my attacks, both disappearing to nothing. Suddenly Zuko was closing in on me. I avoided him, raising walls of water as he beckoned me closer, a trap I had no interest in. But the rhythmic chase came to an end as the Prince lost his patience.

"Enough of this"

Thrusting his palms out he set fire to ground, a wide ring of flames circling us. Inches above the ground they burned and Zuko closed in on me. Within arms reach of him, I struck him in haste as I braced myself to burn. He caught my hand, my arm outstretched past his shoulder, and wrapped his arm around me.

"Your highness-"

"ah-ah"

Zuko drew me closer until my form pressed firmly in to his, the heat of his body scorching. He squeezed the hand he had in his hold, curling his own fingers around mine.

"Zuko" he chided. "My name, is Zuko"

His breath grazed the skin of my cheek and I braced myself for attack. There was no attack, he pecked me. Offering no words, he held me more firmly and took the first step. I knew the stance, the dance he instigated. My chest still hot with adrenaline, I struggled to keep my limbs from trembling.

As is we hadn't just engaged in hand to hand combat, Zuko lead us in dance. Like we were surrounded with shelves of books once more, we danced amongst the flames. My free hand came down to rest upon his forearm and I looked up to him, gasping.

The sun broke the horizon behind Zuko, the moon now gone from the sky. Zuko chuckled, his eyes glimmering in the growing sunlight. The yellow of his eyes was absolutely golden, smoldering. The early morning light lit up behind him, shadows falling over the contours of his faces. His short, cropped black hair moving with a passing breeze.

"There's the sun" he informed me, almost nonchalantly. "The moon is gone."

He continued to move us along, bringing my hand to his lips. He kissed it, before staring down at me. My body trembled, unable to recover from the stress of what I thought would conspire.

"The sun, it is my strength" he murmured to the skin of my hand, golden eyes fixed on me. "But the moon is my weakness."

"The moon drains no power of yours..." I reasoned to him, confused.

"It does now"

Zuko did not attempt to kiss me again, but he firmly held eye contact. The ring of flames around us died down to small flames, the green grass beneath it burned. I struggled to form words to speak to him. The first ones to leave my mouth were not what Zuko anticipated.

"The grass is ruined..."

Looking down to where a scorched ring was burned in to the grass, Zuko was indifferent.

"Merely a blemish" he dismissed.

"I see..."

The silence that followed was uncomfortable but Zuko was perfectly fine. He urged me along back inside the palace, promises of breakfast promptly. Entering the palace, he held me closely. Hand placed on my waist he guided me back inside, summoning a guard to fetch Silta and off I went to bathe.

Xxxxx

Breakfast by Zukio's side that morning was tense on my end. I found it difficult to meet his eyes. Suavely as ever he was himself, even going as far as to openly offer me fruit. A bowl of strawberries in hand he held it out to me, wordlessly insisting I take some.

I shook my head no politely, but Zuko was firm. As I plucked a large berry from the bowl, I felt as if all eyes were on me. Surely it was a paranoia, but being I could not raise my eyes to check I had no clue. The happy chatter of the table took place as expected, the meal ending perfectly by routine.

Outright avoiding Zuko hadn't been my intention, but the time that followed breakfast I found myself avoiding places I usually spotted him. His library I avoided, as well as the hall leading to his throne room. The corridors he often walked through before and after his meetings I kept away from during afternoon hours. And I did not request a trip to the courtyard. Heavens no, I did not request a trip to the courtyard.

Though with all my efforts, an hour before dinner, I was found by Silta. Being toted away for dinner preparations reminded me of inevitable meeting with the Prince. With what felt to be pounds of Iead weighing down my stomache, awaited Silta to retrieve attire of warm colors, typically red orange or brown. But the attire prepared for me that evening, was blue.

A cobalt dress, the skirts loosely and flowing was set before me. Silta resented it with intrigue of her own, making it abundantly clear that she had no choice in the matter. She eyes the collar of the dress, white lacing the deep spacious dip on the collar. No sleeves adorned the dress.

"Such a lovely dress the Prince has picked for you, Miss Katara."

Not understanding, I questioned Silta. With a smile she explained Zuko's earlier reminder to her that he had set the seamstresses to work on a dress for me that night. After Breakfast he sent them out for cloth and right away they set to work for the day. All of them.

"Such trouble for a dress..."

"Oh Prince Zuko only wishes the best for his guests, you've seen for yourself."

Silta looked over the dress, her lips pursing impressed with the garment.

"I must say though, this dress is rather unexpected. He's never sent out for fabric so urgently, nor has he ever sent out for blue."

To say the dress was beautiful was not giving it enough credit. It was stunning without being overly lavish. The low 'v' left my collarbone spacious, no cloth to obscure the pendant left to me by my mother. The large cut of the dress ended right above my cleavage, offering fair modesty despite such a large exspanse of my breast bone exposed.

I loved the dress, I was extremely thankful for it. I missed the colors of my home but had not held any hopes of seeing them. But Zuko had effectively surprised me, and pleased me. Even so, I worried. Because what motivation such an offering had was beyond what I had understanding of. The prince had proved himself to be unpredictable.

Along with the dress I was offered jewelry, more it was bestowed upon me without question. Silver bangles on my wrists, I was set before a mirror and Silta pulled a makeup palette from a pouch slung across her skirts. I immediately recognized it.

"That's mine" I realized aloud. "That was with my things."

Silta nodded, beginning to dress my face.

"My things, where are they?"

"Your belongings are well kept, don't worry." Silta assured me.

"I would like them back"

My clothing along with my bag were amongst the belongings that had been taken from me upon arrival. More importantly, the money I'd earned traveling was kept in my bag. I had no concern of thievery from Silta, but what morals other servants had were none I could be sure of. That and my belongings would offer some sense of security, to have them back with me would be a gift to my peace of mind.

"I'm afraid I cannot return your belongings to you, Miss Katara."

"Come again, Silta?"

Silta paused the application of makeup to my face at my incredulous tone. She wasn't angry, but caught unprepared. She composed herself again and smiled to console me.

"Your things will be returned to you..." She explained calmly. "Prince Zuko has merely forbade it for the time being."

I had nothing to say in response and Silta continued. To fume would accomplish nothing, I suffered none without my belongings. But the fact that Zuko had given strict, specific orders on the behalf of them was irksome. I could not understand for what reason such would be done. I was left to ponder anxiously with my own reflection as Silta carried on preparing me for my next meal with the prince.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for being so patient! It meant a lot to me that you guys reached out to me for an update :) And here it is! I'd love some feedback but otherwise thank you for your time. I appreciate you stopping in to read! You guys are great.

Seated at the head of the table, Zuko waited for me. He looked me over approvingly, yet I could not reciprocate it. I was less than happy with the arrogant prince. Furious was certainly a fair word to describe it. When left alone with him, it was clear he sensed a shift in me. He smiled just shy of a smirk as the servants left us to eat.

"How are you this evening, Miss Katara?" He questioned me, lifting his glass for a drink of wine. "You look rather warm in the cheeks. Has the heat gotten the better of you?"

"I supposed you could say that."

My tone bit him openly. He raised a brow at my blunt displeasure, having been used to my ever cautious regarding of his royal position over me. He wasn't angry with my tone, but he was intrigued. Setting his glass down.

"Oh? Why, don't you look upset. You look as if you're seeing red with those beautiful blue eyes of yours."

"I've seen enough red."

Zuko's expression was nearly unimpressed. He stared at me before nodding. My heart hammered as I realized what an error I may have made. For moments, silence stood between us. But I held his stare. Zuko waved a hand, gesturing to the grandiosity of his palace.

"Have I failed to meet your standards of satisfaction? My intent has been to please you. Now if you wish to run off on me, I have no reason to believe enough has been done." With serious eyes the prince folded his hands and played idly with a ruby adorning a gold ring along his index finger. "Now tell me, Miss Katara. What can I do for you? To please you?"

"You can return my belongings."

"Such haste."

Zuko shook his head.

"I can not simply return your belongings. You can not leave here just yet."

Upon the hair at the nape of my neck standing on end, my pulse quickened, sending my blood to boil shortly after. My food untouched, I stared at Zuko unsure of how to carry on. The prince held my stare and raised his eyebrows before dropping them in a taunting manner, taking satisfaction in my fear.

"How could I let you leave? I believed it was to your understanding that you were to dance for me."

Holding his eyes with my own, ensuring I could him intention, I raised a question.

"Once I dance, I'm free to go?"

"Now where are you in such a hurry to run off to ?"

I could have easily said 'home'. But the truth was I just wanted out of the palace. The Fire Nation was the last place I wanted to be. I wanted away from the prince and away from his land. Because I'd learned enough that he could easily manipulate to his liking and have me back behind his walls at any time, to his liking. I could be plucked off the streets and returned to him at whatever expense.

In response to Zuko's question, I was left at a loss. I hesitated, and that was answer enough. Zuko knew I wanted away from his home, namely him. If he was offended, he didn't show it. He picked up his silverware and cut in to his food leisurely. All I could do was panic internally, fretting my escape. The opportunity to leave Zuko's put me somewhat at ease, however. If only a bit.

"If you wish to leave, you will dance for me first. Yes. "

I was given an opportunity. If he kept to his word, I could leave. All I had to do was keep my promise and dance. That was simple enough. Fair was fair. I dance as promised, and then I leave. Although I was eager to leave, I still wasn't mentally prepared to dance before the Prince. Zuko had done well to rattle my nerves for days.

"When would you care for me to dance?"

"Your bruises haven't even fully vanished yet." Zuko objected matter of factly, but humored me none the less. "Seeing you are in such a hurry to leave, I presume you will have no objection to performing tonight."

I had no other choice but to agree to Zuko's request I dance that night. I did not wish to leave in the middle of the night, but I feared what message he would interpret if I voiced any insinuation I wished to prolong my stay. So hours following dinner that evening, my clothing and makeup were returned to me by Silta. My bag, with the rest of it's contents, remained in Zuko's possession.

In his chambers, to be more precise.

"Miss Katara?"

Silta stood along one of the walls in my bedroom chambers, watching as I unfolded my clothing, checking them over. The silver and blue wraps were freshly cleaned as promised, undamaged and the fabric well tended to. Something irked me though.

I expected the clothes to smell of the oils and fragrances used by the fire nation. The clothing from my home would no longer smell like home, it would smell of Zuko's palace. The spice lingered in the air whereever I went, reminding me of just where I was. Surely the Prince took enjoyment in that...only when I smelled my clothes, they smelled nothing of cinnamon or spicy incense.

They smelled like the perfumes from my land.

"Miss Katara?"

"Hm?"

Looking away from the fabrics of my clothing, I acknowledged Silta had spoken to me. The small, pale woman blinked worriedly.

"Are you alright? You look confused."

"My clothes smell like home."

"...Of course they do. They're yours, Miss Katara."

Silta did not understand the situation I was in. Of course, being she lived in the fire nation her life, she did not think anything of the smoldering reds and spices all around. The suffocation. For myself, it was overwhelming. Where as red drapes that smelled of cinnamon and tiles of black obsidian were her norm, they were very foreign to me.

"It smells very different here." I explained. " Your soaps and oils, the incense, it wafts everywhere. I would have thought for certain my clothes would smell of them."

"Prince Zuko demanded our oils be kept from your traditional wrappings. Your clothes were soaked with herbs from your homeland. The Prince sent for them from the market."

Of all the gestures the Prince had offered, that had been the one which popped the lid off my growing curiosities. Centering myself as my late mother had taught me years prior, I looked Silta straight in the eyes. The Firebender looked taken back by my stare.

"What is it, Miss Katara...?"

"Your Prince, he has been a rather... diligent...host."

"Well he only offers the best to those he favors."

"By which you mean beautiful women?"

Silta caught on to what I'd implied. My implication was not taken with grace. The sweet petite woman's face tightened around the mouth. Curling her fingers by her sides, she addressed me with trained courtesy. Her usually sincere persona was gone.

"You should consider it an honor. Believe me." She forced through tight lips just loose enough to slip words past. "He has passed up suitors dressed head to toe in the finest silk this nation has to offer. Women pale as the moon with sweet spice incense wafting from their hair, red lips, with gold adorning their bodies. "

Silta's tense posture eased as she met my blue eyes, now caught started at her shift. Aware of herself, she cleared her throat and carried on, breathing in what felt to be a crestfallen manner of sorts.

"Women from across his beloved nation have come to him, having done all they could to catch his attention. He did his part, he was hospitable. None of them were selected and he sent them all away...yet he puts so much effort to entertain a woman off the streets. A gypsie. A water gypsie."

"Silta? If I've offended you-"

"You have done nothing to offend me. My scorn lies elsewhere, but pay it no mind. I'm speaking nonsense. You should be preparing for the Prince."

Placing my clothing aside, I began undressing from the lovely clothes I'd been given for dinner. Silta took them and folded them, placing them next to my bed.

"Tonight I will fetch you fresh clothes to sleep in."

"I will not be staying the night."  
"Come again?"

Confused, Silta paused. As I wrapped my skirts snuggly around my hips, letting the excess blue fabric drape loosely around the length of my legs, Silta watched on. With my skirt set over my bindings, I unfolded the white blouse that layered over it. The loosely ruffled cut of the blouse's collar fell low enough to show my mother's necklace which laid upon my neck.

"Tonight I'll be leaving" I told her, putting on the blouse. "It was the deal. Zuko would house me until my hip healed, then I would dance and be on my way."

"Oh? Really?"

Silta sounded unconvinced but went on talking.

"Is your hip healed fully? Mora said nothing of it."

"It will have to do."

Smoothing out my skirts once more, I looked to my wrists where the silver bangles still bestowed to me by Zuko lay. The ones I'd worn with the lovely blue dress he'd had tailored for me. Ready to take them off and place them with the dress Silta had folded, I was surprised to hear a knock on my door.

"Silta, the Prince wishes to see Miss Katara upon the top of the hour. Please ensure she is prepared by then, Zuko expects you will do fine to deliver her." Okka spoke through the door, under the impression I was still changing. " I will be leaving my post as directed by Zuko himself. You will be bringing her to him soon."

"Very well, Okka. Thank you." Silta replied, dismissing him.

When his footsteps were heard disappearing in the distance, Silta took in my appearance. In the mirror I inspected my hair which still laid done up atop my head. I debated whether to put my waves free of the tight confines, unsure of what was expected of me.

"The prince wishes you to look one with your element. It would be best if you'd fix your hair accordingly." Silta advised me."It would do you well to please Zuko."

Xxxxx

The clock tolled ten across the palace as Silta silently guided me along. None were around and it looked as if the palace had been abandoned in comparison to the usually bustling hallways. Outside large doors we stood as the loud ringing filled the corridors. Before Silta could knock, Zuko's voice came through the door.

"Let her in and kindly be on your way Silta." Zuko spoke as silta's knuckles just barely missed grazing the polished surface of the door. "You are now dismissed for the evening. "

Unseen by the Prince, Silta bowed her head and gestured for me to open the door. I placed my palms along it before pushing. As I stepped it, Silta walked away quickly. The door shut behind me as I stepped away from it. When entering the unfamiliar set of doors, I expected a study of sorts or a room used for gatherings.

Only to find myself met with the golden eyes of the prince, who was seated along the foot of his bed.

"Welcome to my chambers" he greeted, smiling at me.

"I'll be performing here?"

"Indeed you shall."

Crossing one leg over the other, Zuko beckoned me forward with two fingers. I eyed him apprehensively and his smile only grew. He reached an arm behind himself and pulled something in to view. My bag was held in his hand and he set it down on a chest along the side of his bed, as if he were giving me some sort of motivational reminder.

"Come dance for me."

With my sight set on my bags, I stepped in closer towards the center of the room. Zuko eyed me closely.

"Make any attempt to run..." He warned, ripping my gaze back to him. "And it will be pointless. "

I hadn't even thought of snatching the bag and running, but Zuko had his suspicions. Eyes glued to me, he waited expectantly. His brow set low of his face a smirk crept to his lips as I'd yet to make any attempt to perform. Then he chortled.

"How silly of me. How could I ask to you to dance with no music?

Getting up, he approached a record player along the wall. A record was pulled from a shelf and he set it to play. Music I recognized began to come from it. Amazed, I looked to the device.

"The markets have been very kind to me" Zuko mentioned as he resumed his seat at the foot of his bed. "Granted I've paid pretty pennies for it all. "

I knew he was referring to dress he'd had tailored for me with materials exported from my lands in particular. Zuko spoke nothing else of the matter and waited for me to dance. With the music playing, and Zuko's eyes set on me, I had no choice but to carry on.

"If you will Miss Katara. I've waited long enough. "

The music played slowly, filling the large spacious chamber of Zuko's. Raising my hands above my head, I took a centering breath and held it. Zuko watched on, smirking pulling back enough I could see the glint of his teeth.

My hips swayed, my arms going limber with the flow. To each side I swung my pelvis in a low arch, the hands I held above my head coming down like leaves a flutter in the breeze. As my shoulders rocked with the current of my limbs, my long waves of brown hair moved with them.

The skirts wrapped around my legs split on one side allowing me the freedom to swing my legs. With the music picking up speed, I saw the Prince's anticipation. He watched, waiting for me to accelerate with the melody.

Tightening my core, I moved with precision. Down my abdomen the muscles underneath my dark skin coiled, releasing tension only to swing my pelvis around like the moon set to revolve the sun. In my fingertips I could feel my blood rush with the itch to draw my element to them. But all that surrounded me were obsidian tile.

Zuko spoke not a word as he watched me. But his eyes took hold an expression worthy of vulgarity. Those golden irises were polluted. My heart seized and heat touched my skin as I met those eyes. I nearly lost my rhythm all together at that stare. Where as ice water would have been the sensation going down my spine, instead I felt as if steam as rose past my hips to the entirety of my face and body.

"Something wrong, Miss Katara?" He pried, ever so suavely. "You're flush."

Not daring to pause, I resisted the urge to touch my face. I was capable of blushing, but my complexion was very forgiving. Surely if I were warm in the face, it were not that visible. How did he know? Keeping an eye on him skeptically, I threw my hair from over one shoulder and spun, nearly losing my center of balance as heat overcame me once more.

The warmth I felt ignited, like fire set upon my veins. My pores didn't leak with perspiration, the heat was different. It felt as if it were trapped beneath my skin with no way to ventilate. The sudden onslaught was alarming and I struggled to maintain my composure. At my predicament, Zuko must have been amused because as I caught myself with the arch of my foot planted on the tile, he chuckled deep in his throat.

I ignored him, dancing as he wished. Swinging my leg I held my arms up above my head, feeling the air around me become far too warm. With heat rising within and pushing from the outside, I could hardly breath. Unsure of what was going on, I gasped and looked to Zuko as my head swarmed with fatigue.

My knees fell to the tile as I shut my eyes, the heat becoming too much. Footsteps approached and soon the prince's shadow loomed over me. He came down to perch on one knee, fingers held under my chin as he raised it.

The prince's red tunic was vivid and sharp along his pale skin. My eyes flickered to it in my dizzy trance. Zuko chuckled just short of a scoff and brought his face in towards mine. His fingertips felt hot enough to burn me, his lips emanating heat like a freshly lit fire.

"Water is such a beautiful element" he drawled, letting his breath hit me softly like embers adrift in the air. "But it is heavily susceptible to manipulation."

The fingers upon my face warmed and the heat within me did also. One of Zuko's hand drifted to my collarbone where he traced the hollows there, letting a trail burn an invisible line down to the dip of my breasts.

"What are you doing to me?" I demanded as the trail of heat crept down my torso slowly, spreading once it hit the swell of my hips. " Stop it!"

The heat paused as it began seeping down past my pelvis, a mellow burn left to sizzle in its tracks.

"Tell me Katara. Is this heat too much for you? Have you truly had enough?" The Prince taunted me, his hands beginning to wander over my shoulders to the swell of my bosom, lingering but yet to squeeze. "Because I don't believe you have. Not for one moment."

Panting, I was left an easy target when Zuko placed his mouth upon mine. He kissed me wetly without restraint. I struggled but was too weak to resist. The hands on my bosom began to fondle and squeeze, feeling the plush flesh contained by simple white clothed bindings.

Putting two hands up, I attempted to summon some strength to push him away. But Zuko deflected my efforts and picked me up. Dropping me to his bed, I fell with my legs thrown apart. I'd tried shutting them, but a knee set between them stopped my thighs from reuniting with one another.

My blouse was pulled off me, tossed aside. Zuko's hand pull my wrapped skirts undone in a single tug before he gathered up the fabric, sweeping it off the bed without a second in my bindings, my legs forced apart by his, I trembled as his hot palms ran over the expanse of my abdomen.

He spoke none as I met his eyes. Those lips of his curled again and the dormant heat along my pelvis began moving, wandering south. Zuko let the fuse race towards the apex of my thighs, warming with a far less tormenting heat. Although the heat he set upon me was smoldering, the heat set to my loins was overwhelming. Unable to struggle, my breast bindings were tugged from my chest.

My thighs shook as Zuko kissed between my breasts, pinning me to the bed with nothing but the scorching sensation igniting my innards. As I panted, he chuckled and kissed up the slope of one breast before darting his tongue out to taste the darkened skin of my areola. Those lips then wrapped around the bud of my nipples, biting down.

I cried out with the assault to my chest, the prince bringing his body down closer to knees still kept mine apart as I lay spread eagle against my own doing. Zuko took a moment to fondle both my large, voluminous breasts, squeezing and pressing them together sensually before moving a hand away to slide down my body.

"Let's give you a real taste, shall we?" He spoke slowly, touching the fabric separated my intimate skin from his hand. "Give you reason to stay seeing as I've failed to please you. "

He lessened his assault enough for me to breath. But when I regained my bearing and attempted to thwart his hand away with a raised knee, he brought the heat back down upon me. When he alleviated me once more, I made no attempt to fight him. His finger slid under my bindings, touching the intimate skin that lay there.

Around my labia he explored, his mouth now set to suckle my throat. My pulse raced beneath his tongue as he slipped his finger past my labia to the hidden pearl nestled within. With no hesitation, he bought the pad of his finger to it, and began tracing lightly.

"Zuko, enough of this" I objected as the nerves there awakened with his touch. "I-"

"You what?" He teased darkly. "You like this? "

He touched me lightly, licking down the length of my neck as my hips began to squirm on their own accord. His touch increased, circling my clitoris and manipulating my body to rock up towards him. My breasts were suckled upon again as Zuko placed one hand over my head and worked me steadily with the other.

With the heat between my legs building, I could not suppress myself. I called out, shaking as the Prince forced my body to it's brink. His fingers slid through the wetness forming, but only leaving my clitorous to glide over my entrance briefly. I gave a jolt at the fear of being penetrated, only Zuko resumed touching me how he'd done before.

"Just like that: " he encouraged me, releasing my breast from his mouth. "Give in to me."

Having no choice as he persistently touched me, my thighs and chest quaked as an orgasm struck me with full force. My bindings were wet with my release, I could feel as my wetness dripped from me. My thighs fought the hold Zuko's legs had on mine, unable to close. When my body relaxed from Zuko's assault to my body, he removed his fingers from me, and brought them to his mouth.

"I'd suggest you make yourself right at home. You haven't a choice. "

.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well here we are. A new chapter. After going back and reading the lovely reviews asking for an update I realized just how long I've left this fic hanging. My apologies, guys. I hope this goes over well. Thank you for reading!

xxxxxx

Laid along his bed, my chest bare of both blouse and wrappings, I had curled my legs up protectively. With nothing but my damp bindings to cover my intimate flesh my body was just as the prince had left it following his assault on my body. His long fingers swept up from my hip to my shoulder so gently... yet so possessively. Like he were admiring a fine piece of pottery he owned. Curvaceous, dark and polished to the touch.

The entire palace had been placed on alert following that night Zuko had outright violated me with his hands. The burning that sullied my skin from within still scorched my pride and my peace. That evening my safety was ripped from me as was my bag that Zuko had sent from the room. The bag be damned, I would have left without it had Zuko not taken wrongful possession of me.

I may have well been a piece of pottery because upon his demand I was to become a permanent resident in his bedroom chambers. A piece furniture, nearly. I wanted nothing more than to escape but I had no way to. Zuko knew better than to leave me an opportunity. The prince knew all too well he'd lost both my favor and trust.

Guards were to ensure I stayed put during hours Zuko was absent from the premises of the palace. I would be let out to eat if were not home and brought to the bathroom upon request, but every move I made was watched. I pleaded with Okka and Silta, just silent begging with my eyes.

Okka could not look at me, uttering a shameful apology. Silta would shake her head so scornfully as if I'd insulted her. She made it clear just how rude I was to turn my nose up at the prince. Captive or not, she didn't find it within herself to have empathy.

With no help of the two people most highly tasked with watching over me, I was doomed. Both Okka and Silta obediently delivered me to and from Zuko. Just like some precious pottery, he would stare in awe upon being in my presence. I was reduced to a material possession. To think I had once been his prized guest.

It was terrifying, absolutely terrifying. A maiden and captive I was forced to share the bed of a man. My previously appointed bed chambers hadn't been home to me prior but I would have preferred the space to myself. I would have preferred being secluded to the sanctuary of a private space of my own than being trapped and so heavily guarded to the prince's bedchambers.

I feared direly he would violate me further, rip me of my virginity. But, to my relief, he never did any such thing. Zuko, to my surprise, would only caress me as if I were delicate. Or fragile. He would lay his warm hand upon my sun kissed skin and feel along the curves of my body. Each night I slept as far away from him as I could. He took well enough to it for nights but eventually grew tired of the space between us.

As darkness consumed the room one evening, the bed shifted with Zuko's weight. So slowly he closed in on me. His heat nearly set my blood to boil, the sensation no different than placing my hand near an open flame left to blaze. When that hand touched me, the heat settled, cooling enough that the touch was comfortably warm. That being the case or not, that touch was not the least bit soothing.

The length of back soon became one with Zuko's bare chest as he laid behind me. At the peak of my hip he rubbed, trailing down to my outer thigh. The bedcovers rustled quietly as he moved back and forth, his breath ghosting behind me. It hit my hair as he breathed. Soon his hand crept up to play with the ends of my hair, slowly moving bits of thick wavy locks aside to reveal my neck where hairs stood up.

His breath hit the naked skin of my neck, the warm air rising to the nape of hairline. I braced myself for lips to touch me. But they didn't. Instead, Zuko's voice came from the agonizing silence. So suave and nonchalant, as if I were his wife simply lying beside him in the wee hours of the night. Speaking to me as if I truly believed to be such.

"If I were to be so bold I'd lay my lips along this succulent skin"

"You speak as if you haven't before."

Bitter toned and shoulders rigid I made no secret I was displeased. Zuko laughed. His laughter was a low rumble in his chest. I could feel it in my back. The thin material of my night dress did nothing to protect me from the feeling of his body upon mine.

"I may have lost my composure prior but I assure you I am a gentleman, Miss Katara."

"So formal." I scoffed. " You still call me 'Miss Katara'. You haven't any shame. "

"Clearly I've lost your favor. A pity."

Eyes unfocused in the darkness of the room, I stared off in the space in front of me. The swell of my hip was squeezed sensually and warm lips did press themselves to the back of my neck. I recoiled from the touch and pulled away, but be it I'd already gone to such lengths to distance myself from Zuko I had been at the edge of the bed.

"Ah!"

The hand Zuko had on me kept me from falling to the ground. He pulled me back in swiftly. In doing so he had trapped me underneath him. The skirt of my night dress rose above my knees, a disheveled mess across my thighs. The collar of the dress lay crooked, exposing my cleavage to the open air. I could not see the Prince in the room, our surroundings near pitch black. But I felt him. In less than savory ways I felt him.

"If you're going to rape me then get it over with." I told him, feeling my blood run icy. "This gentleman act is up and you know it, Zuko. Do as you wish with me and let me go."

"How could I ever do such?"

Again Zuko had the gall to lay his lips along my skin. Touching them to the underside of my chin, he trailed down to the pulsing point on my neck. My mother's necklace weighed heavily upon my collarbone. Had she known where I was …

"If I were to do such, well, I don't think I'd be able to let you go. I simply couldn't."

Zuko sucked gently, my pulse picking up anxiously. The quickening could be felt along his lips. I anticipated him to make his move and take what he so lustfully craved. The bulge in the pants he wore pressed in to me, throbbing without a care to my discomfort.

"You can't keep me captive. This isn't ethical."

"You're far too beautiful, Miss Katara. I could keep you here forever and not once would I fret over something as trivial as ethics. I've become painfully accustomed to getting what I want."

His words, I don't believe he could hear how sinister they were coming from his mouth. He spoke so calmly, his voice soft between us. Lying trapped underneath him scared me more than the reality that I was trapped to his palace, trapped from returning home. In the general confinement his palace I felt like an animal, underneath Zuko I felt like his object. I feared him, cursing the scum who had brought me to him in the first place.

"Am to be decoration to your chambers for what's left of my youth?" I accused him. "Because if so, tell me. If you're going to keep me here until my hair grays you must tell me now. This is no way to live."

"If your hair were to gray here I wish mine were to also. Many suitors have come to this palace yet none of them have stayed. And do you know why that is?"

I said nothing, wishing I could cuss out the man on top of me for the atrocity he revealed himself to be. When he received no response from me he chortled, kissing the valley between my breasts peeking from the collar of my nightdress.

"I have always had exotic tastes."

"If that is all I'm sure there are women who would have come willingly had they been given the opportunity." I retorted , sucking in a deep breath as Zuko bit the collar of my dress and pulled it down further. "You don't have to resort to this."

"How cute you think it soley comes down to that."

The skirt to my dress was pushed up higher on my waist, Zuko's hand caressing the wrapping between my legs. Reflexively, I raised a leg to thwart the touch. Zuko pinned it down. His hips came down upon mine, nestling his pelvis between my thighs before he raised both hands to rest on either side of my head.

"Had I wanted any water maiden, I promptly would have fetched one. But such a rarity stumbled upon my throne room that night you were brought here to me. I'd heard of the dancers in your land but not once had I ever set my eyes upon them. Your kind, they hardly ever leave their land. Your dancers are sacred and you very well know this. You are sacred."

I could not deny what he had said, there was full truth. There had been reason my family had been reluctant to let me leave on my journey. Aside from their fear of me traveling on my own, I held value to our people. High value. It was astonishing to find that Zuko knew just how high a value my particular talent held. But given the circumstance, it suddenly wasn't so surprising.

"You've had this planned all along."

"I never planned to be graced with the Water Nation's Chief's daughter but, alas, some things are handed right to you. I can't help but wonder if Hakoda has any clue how truly foolish he was to let you leave unchaperoned. "

"You leave my father out of this."

The mere thought of my deceased mother being burdened with what I had done to myself was shameful, but the thought of my father knowing my foolishness had doomed me was a reality too bitter for me to palette. For Zuko to insinuate shame upon my father... it was infuriating, Zuko's nerve to speak of such so confidently was worse than him knowing exactly who I was.

"Your father has been a nuisance to mine for as long as I can remember. I'll be damned if I don't have something to hold against him. I will speak of him however I please."

Zuko's voice grew to a near growl as he pushed me in to the mattress with his body weight. Without control of it, I let loose a ragged gasp in sheer terror as he pressed his pelvis in to mine as closely as he could get with our clothes still separating us.

"I will please my father and I will have you. If it takes luring Hakoda here to settle a feud then so be it."

"My father has never meant any harm to your people, Zuko. Your father-"

Fingers wound in my hair, Zuko clenched firmly in warning.

"Speak ill of my father and I will see to it such words never leave your mouth ever again."

With careful breaths I composed myself. Addressing Zuko calmly and simply, I reminded him that his father had started the feud. My father had merely chosen to accommodate for his people.

"Ozai wanted our land."

"My father wanted alliance." Zuko assured me, hissing in the darkness between us. " And there will be one."


End file.
